Gotham Knights
by Alexis Saturday
Summary: I suck at summarys...-w- This is pretty much about my OC's advetures in Gotham...so...R&R plz
1. Authors NoteOC Introduction

ATHOURS NOTE/Introduction of OC.

Me: OKay, I've never posted anything on here with Amber yet so I'm going to tell you some stuff about her. She's Richard Grayson's adopted little sister c:

Name: Amber Marie Grayson

Age: Eleven and a half.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Biological Mother: Selena Kyle (Catwoman)

Biological Father: Shhhhh, thats a secret!

Current Residence: Gotham City

Legal Gaurdian: Bruce Wayne

Other self: The Shadow of the Knight, or Shadow for short

Mini Back Story: When Ambers parents were killed at the age of four she ended up going missing on the streets of Gotham, however the child was found and taken in by Slade. Raising her as to be a villianess he made sure to keep her under his controll. But somewhere along the line she had reunited with her older brother, who was now apart of the Teen Titans. Eventualy running away from Slade, Amber joined the Teen Titans and contiued her training but instead of a villian a heroine. Before that Slade had sent her to the H.I.V.E in order to enhance her fighthing skills. She and Jinx were fast friends, but now not so much. After a while Slade tried to kill the girl time and again, but one time he came to close to succeeding at this goal, so after she had recovered Robin decied to send her to stay with Batman(Bruce Wayne). Not to long after living there, she had developed a father daughter bond with the man, eventualy helping him with his training. But one night most of Arkham had broken out and the bat couldnt handle it on his own, and thus, The Shadow of the Knight was born. 

Yeah, thats about it...-w- I hope you enjoy reading my story. And please excuse any spelling errors n_n Thank you and rember to R&R~


	2. Chapter 1

It was a nice May afternoon the sun was shinging, birds were chirping-Which was strange for Gotham-Normaly that ment a nice Summer was coming. Which was a good thing concidering the Summer Vacation started in just fifteen minnutes. Most of the children were staring at the clock while was rambeling on about the French Revalution, Some were listening, while one child was staring out the window. Her blue eyes seemed to show how tired she was, jumping from roof to roof in the middle of the night-when she should be asleep-, nearly getting killed by a bunch of penguins. Who knew a bunch of flightless birds could be so evil? Normaly zoning out like this would get her detention, but due to the fact today was the last day of school she may get out of it, _if_ was feeling nice. The bell rang snapping the child from her trance, her class mates running out the door, excited about two months of freedom from the hell hole known as Gotham Junoir High. "Hey Amber." A tall and skiny boy with sandy blonde hair tapped her shoulder. "Wanna walk to the bus stop with me?"He asked blushing a bit. "Sure...Why not..." Came her reply causing him to blush a darker shade of red."Evan...your starting to creep me out..."Amber said jokingly before lightly punching his shoulder."Let me get the stuff out of my locker and I'll meet you outside."She stood up and headed to said locker, once there she began to shove her things into her book bag. A sigh escaped her lips as she passed the princables office, it seemed to her that almost every saturday afternoon she and all the other kids who screwed up were sitting there for at least four hours at a time. That room is where she met some of her best freinds. Stevie, who was out sick today, the trouble making red head would get in trouble for pranks and other stuff she would do. Evan, well other then being the class clown he was a good kid, his jokes in class is what would land him in the detenion. And Amber, well she would end up falling asleep or zoning out during class. Alot. She walked outside in to the sunlight causing her to squint. She adjusted her jet black hair to where it somewhat blocked the sun. Evan snuck up behide her and poked her sides causing her to jump. "E-Evan!"The child looked at him her blue eyes locked on his emraled orbs. "Oh lighten up Grayson. I was only kidding" He laughed a bit untill he got punched in the stomache. "Dont mess with me Jefferson" Evan trying to catch his breath looked up at her. "I...think...I'll...walk...to the bus stop...by myself."After catching his breath he speed walked away, he knew better then to press her buttons to many times. The Last time he did he ended up with a bloody nose. Amber watched him walk off, she leaned up on the side of the building and waited for her ride. Not to long later a car pulled up, the girl walked over to it and oppened the back door, she bidded the school farewell and got in. "I suppose that your last day was good?" The driver asked, his British accent helpping her calm down a bit. "It would have been better if Stevie was there..." "Still sick is she?" "Yeah...she really knows how to make me feel better..." "I'm sure she'll be fine by the weekend." The man noticed that the child was still in a bad mood."How about you and I get some ice cream? and then of course we go get some groceries and then back home." Amber smiled at the idea"Sounds good, Thanks Alfred."

A few hours later Amber was sitting on the couch randomly sketching a picture as the smell of chicken filled the air. She smiled knowing that it was the first thing she managed to prepare on her own. She set her paper down on the arm of the couch and picked up a squeeky toy. "Oh Ace..." She squeeked to toy causing the Black Lab, Great Dane mix to sit up, his ears perked up. "Fetch" She tossed the toy causing the dog to chase after it. She giggled as she watched her brothers dog run across the other side of the room now with the toy in his mouth. The Door opend allowing the dog to zip outside not even stopping to greet the man. "What did you do to him this time?" He asked the girl of whom was up and and had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Nothing, I sware, all I did was toss his toy." She felt herself being squished by two strong arms that always tend to calm her down when she needed it."I...cant breath..." Amber choaked out, the child took a deep breath once she was released. The man cuchkeld a bit."Sorry about that" "Welcome home Master Bruce." Alfred walked up to the two while unting his apron. "Its nice to be home, I thought that meeting would never end" Bruce took off his hat and stuck it on Ambers head, Amber sighed before takeing the hat off and hanging it on the coat rack."Do I look like a coat rack?" "No, I just like tormenting you" A smile played on to Bruce's lips when the child glared up at him. "Your lucky I didnt poison our dinner..." With that the child stormed off to return to her sketch while Bruce just chuckled."She deffinatly has Dicks sense of humor."

"Nothing...Its...weird...even the cops are bored! Ugh, this has to be the _most_ boring night in Gotham History..." Standing on top of a building glancing around, the child sighed out of bordem."You never knoww Shadow, something may come up." "I hope you right...It's a great stress relife...beating up badguys, dressed like a bat..." Amber -now, The Shadow of the Knight- took out her grappiling hook and zoomed across to the next building. "And just what do you have to be stressed about?" The Bats voice asked through the childs ear peice. "Girl stuff, you wouldnt understand." Chuckles were heard from the other end of the line. "Well if nothing comes up in the next two hours we'll go back to the cave. You did your rest..." The girl faught back a yawn before rolling her eyes-as if the Batman could see them- "You are such a dad..." The child sat down, waiting for something interesting to happen. And hour passed and the little Shadow was fighting the urge to sleep._ I wonder if things are this slow back in Jump City..._ She thought, and as if her comunicator was reading her mind it began to go off, she oppend it to see certant masked face showed on the screen."Yes Boy Wonder? How may I be of assitance?"She mocked the older boy. "Very Funny, Your old class mates _all of them_ decided to come out and play, and your the only one that knows enough about the Hive to help us." The sound of fighting could be heard in the background."I'll be there, just let me tell the Bat..."Before Robin could say anything else she hung up, she knew he didnt like her being the newest sidekick of the Masked Manhunter. "Hey Batman, I nee-" "I know, go." "Mind if I stay the night?" "I guess not, you better hurry."

The Dark Knights Shadow had avrived intime to see a rather muscular boy close in on the green shapshifter. _Oh Beast Boy, how many times do I have to save you?_ Just as the boy went to grab BB-now a turtle- he cried out in pain, the sound of metal hitting concreet filled his ears."Hu?" He picked up said peice of metal."A bat...?" And just like that he was flipped on to his back. "Tsch Tsch, dont you know animal curlety is wrong?" The little girl mocked, causing the older teen to lunge at her, she easily ducked out of the way and knocked him uncouncious with a metal pipe."You cant hit a girl you moron." With that she cuffed him and left him for the cops. She walked up to the frighten green boy and placed a hand on his shoulder."You okay BB?" "Duuuuude, how did you get here so fast?" "I know a short cut, now lets go help the others."

It took about three hours before they managed to wrangel up the Hive, a few cuts here and there, a dislocated shoulder or two. "I take it as your spending the night?" "Thats the plan, its late, and I was supposed to be in bed hours ago." A arm wrapped around her shoulders."It'll be our little secret." Once back at the tower everyone got cleaned up, bandaged, Robins shoulder was back where it should be. Amber was busy treating Beasts Boys broken nose. "Ow...ow!"Came his crys."I'm almost done now shush!" Like she said she was finished bandaging the nose."It'll be fine with in a week, change the bandages every day, and try not to pick your nose." "Ha, ha very funny." Amber stood up and yawned, still wearing her coustume, just without her mask and belt."I'm going to bed..." With that she headed to the bedroom which had and still belonged to her."How, can you two be related? She's more fun then you are!" Beast Boy turned to the taller boy."I say she hasnt inheirted the seriousness of the Bat Family yet..."Raven said, not looking up from her book."Yeah, you two may look a like but you two are nothing a like..." Cyborg said looking at the Boy Wonder. Starfire floated in the room, her hair still wet from the shower she had taken. Sitting down next to her Robin she smiled. "Can I...Tell you guys a secret? About Amber?" The four looked at him and simply nodded. A long sigh escaped from the birds lips."Well...she's not, my sister, by blood anyway." They looked at him eyes full of curiosity."My parents adopted her when I was...four? Maybe three...anyway, I know for a fact that Selena Kyle is her mother...its her who her father is I dont know..." "Dude..." "I'm sorry to here that...Does she know?"Raven asked. "No...she doesnt...not yet..." What they didnt know that the child was listening in on their conversation, all she wanted was a glass of water, instead she found out that she was adopted! She stepped out of the shadows and approched them. "I'm adopted?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

"A-Amber!"The Boy Wonder-although right now he thought of himself as the Boy Blunder-jumpped off of the couch in suprise nearly tripping over Starfires pet gaint moth larvae Silkie."How much of that did you hear?" "Enough...What do you mean I'm adopted?" The other four other teens looked at eachother."Um...Goodnight!"Beast Boy ran to his room. "You two need some time alone."Raven said before teleporting to her room."Prehaps I too, should leave.."Star picked up the worm and flew off into the hall. Cyborg patted Robins shoulder."Good luck bro." With that the older teen left, leaving the bird alone with the shadow. "Um...maybe we should sit down..."Robin sugested.

About an hour later Robin had finished explaining everything in the way an eleven year old would understand."But...Why would she put me up for adoption? I dont understand..." "Well, normaly if a baby was put up for adoption ither it had an unfit mother, or the mother wasnt ready for a baby yet...or it had no family left and the mother died in delievery...But unfortunately none of those were the case with you..." He looked up at the ceiling."What was then? Tell me." Amber pleaded with her older brother. Robin didn't say anything, instead he just sighed. "Richard, please...Tell me." Apon hearing his real name he seem suprised a bit. A nother sigh escaped his lips."Your mother, she was in prison when you were born..." "W-wha? Prison? But why?" "I dont know..." Amber looked down, but not before yawning. "You need to get to bed...it's way pass your bed time." "Alright..."The little girl stood up and went to get a glass of water before going to bed. Robin sighed _Maybe I'll crash on the couch..._ he thought before making himself comfortable.

By morning Amber in her civilan clothes, was waiting for the next bus to Gotham. Her backpack that held her coustume, hung over her shoulder. And as useual she was zoning out. She semi snapped out of her trance when the bus pulled up, after paying the fee she went to the back of the bus and sat down. _Selena Kyle...What did she do to be put in prison?_ She thought, _Maybe Bruce will know..._ About half an hour later the bus had stopped at one of the bus stops in Gotham, and the child was walking back to Wayne Manor. She knew walking along the busy streets of Gotham alone was dangerous, no matter what time of day, but right now...she could care less. Her stomache growled more then halfway from home, luckily for her Mcdonalds was still serving breakfast. She continued her walk home while eating a sasuage biscut, a hash brown in the bag she held to her side. She stopped at _Wayne Interpises_ and debated on if she should go in or not. _I wonder if he's here yet?_ The girl walked up to the door unfortunately the closed sign was still up. "Figures..."Amber sat down next to the door and continued her breakfast."Amber?" She looked up at sound of her name and smiled."Bruce!" She jumpped up and hugged the man. "I take it as you missed me?"He asked returning the hug."Uh hu. I sure did, and Richie says hi." Thunder rumbled through out the sky causing the childs grip to tighten on Bruce's jacket. Yes she is afraid of thunder, clowns and many other things, but she tried to put on her "brave face" for many of them when she was The Shadow of the Knight that is. But right now she was Amber, your avarge underwieght eleven year old girl."Lets get inside."The man had unlocked the door and lead the child inside. Amber sat in a office chair randomly doodleing away on a pad of paper Bruce had given her to keep her busy while he did his paper work. Her main subject to draw at the momment were diffrent animals, currently a cat walking along a fence. The child made sure to add every little detail she could, the pupil, toes, and a collar. "_Mr. Wayne, somebody is here to see you._" The secratary buzzed in. "Who is it?" Bruce asked. "_She says she's an old freind_." The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Send her up then." "_Yes sir_" Amber looked up from her drawing and glanced out the window, it had started to rain but not to hard. A few minnutes later a well dressed blond haired woman walked in. "Bruce, long time no see." Bruce froze in his spot, the woman that he has loved for and havent seen almost tweleve years stood in front of him. "Bruce?...Say something!"Amber said hitting him atop the head with her pad of paper."Hu what? Oh." He stood up and walked over to the woman. "Selena, it really has been a long time hasnt it?" _S-Selena? Eh, probobly not the same one_ Amber thought, she stuck her toung out when Selena kissed his cheek. "Almost tweleve years, you know, we never did have that date." She said wrapping her arms around her neck. "Haha, your right. But I'm with my daughter today, maybe we could try tomarrow?" "I didnt know you had a daughter...and sure, that sounds nice." She smiled. "Care to introduce me?" "Sure. Selena this is Amber." The child stood up and walked over to the woman. "Its nice to meet you Ma'am." She held out her hand offering a hand shake. "And Amber, this is Selena Kyle." _Oh crap..._ the girl thought but still had a smile on her face. "Its nice to meet you too sweetie." The woman took her hand and shook it."Has any one ever told you that you have Bruces eyes?" "No...Everybody normaly tells me I look like my brother..." "You have two children?" Selena turned to Bruce her green eyes locked on his baby blues. "I adopted them, you heard about what happend to the Graysons seven years ago?" "Of course, it was horrible what happend to them..." "They were our parents." "Oh...I'm sorry sweetie..." "Of course before I could adopt them together somebody had already adopted Amber." "But they kinda went nuts and I was taken into foster care untill Bruce adopted me." Not a total lie. "I see...I hope you two have fun today, despite the weather, and I'll see you tomarow."Selena kissed Bruce's cheek before leaving. Amber sat back down and began to twirl her chair, Bruce could tell by looking at her she had something on her mind. "Whats wrong?" The little girl didnt look up, her eyes locked on the floor. "Amber,"He knealt down and tilted her chin to where she was looking at him. "Whats the matter sweetie?" The child was trying to fight back tears. "Tell me, did something happen back in Jump City? You need to tell me if something did." Amber let out a shakey sigh."I...I found out that my parents adopted me..." Bruce sighed causing Ambers eyes to widen. "You knew didnt you?" "Amber...there's nothing wrong with being adopted. If you werent you and I wouldnt know each other now." The child looked down. "I guess so...but I do know who my mom is and why she gave me up..." "Oh, and why did she?" "She was in prison when I was born...and she happens to be your date tomarow..." "Selena? Are you sure?" Amber looked up at him. "I think so...Richie said I was adopted here and that my mothers name was Selena Kyle so...we could always go to the orphanage and read their copy of my adoption papers right?" "I think so..."Bruce went back to his paper work but eventualy got lost in thought. _I heard something about a woman in prison after nine months having a child...I didnt think it was Selena...but how did she- No...I dont think...oh boy..._

The Rain had really started to fall, to where every drop that hit the childs head hurt. A rumble of thunder was heard throughout the city, causing the little shadows body to tense. _You cant be scared now Amber, not when wearing the mask..._ Shadow had to remind herself. She whiped soaked ebony locks from her face which wanted to stick to her skin, if she didnt end up being sick after this it would be a miracle. Its at times like this she wished she had a hood attached to her coustume. _Maybe I'll sew one on this weekend..._ The only sound heard was the rain hitting the roof top and the leather of her cape. When all of a sudden a snease cut through the silence, Shadow wrapped her cape around her chest in attempt to keep warm. As if, the rain was freezeing! In result she began shaking momentarly until the rain subsided. She looked up to see a gaint bat like wing sheilding her from the storm, she smiled and backed up a bit, the result was the wing close around her. "Thanks..." "Anytime" The child could barely hear the Dark Knight over the sound of rain pounding on the leather wing. Another boring night, ither Akrhams security has goten really good, or something was up. Not even some of your average crooks were out! "Do villans take vacations?" "Not likely.." The shadow began to think. _They couldnt be teaming up could they?_ The Bat interupted her thoughts "I think we should pay a visit to Arkham..."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Walking down the halls of Arkham Assylum, Batman and his shadow would stop at each pexiglass wall. Their first stop being Pamela Isley's room, or as she's better known as Poison Ivy. Apon seeing the duo she quickly stood protectively infront of her potted rose bush. Next they stopped at the Jokers cell. "Batsy! How ya doin' pal?" The Ace of Knaves aproched the glass grinning. "How bout you let me out, eh old buddy old pal?" "I dont think so..."Came the Dark Knights reply. "Still cant take a joke I see...HAHA! What about you, doll? Can _you_ take a joke?" The jester crouched down to where he was eye level with the child, his grin wanting to make her skin crawl. Batman grabbed the shadow by the arm and drug her off. "Like knight, like shadow I suppose..."The mad man broke in to a pshycotic laugh which echoed off the walls of the asslyum. They stopped at the next cell holding Harleen Quinzel, Jokers faithfull Henchwench as he put it. "Take a break and play a while do dah, do dah. Guarantee I'll make you smile, oh the do dah day!" The blond sang while painting her finger nails. Next came Twoface, how ever at this momment he was Harvey Dent, that is until he turns around. The man payed no mind to the Dark Knight and his shadow, he just sat there flipping his coin. Now at the Scarecrows cell the man was tortureing a rat, terrifiying it with pictures and sounds of cats. Finaly stopping at what should be a freezer, the Masked Manhunter oppend the door. "Visitors? I never get visitors..." The cold voice said, the voice belonged to no other then Dr. Victor Freeze. Shadow felt sorry for the man, he had lost everything he held dear, his beloved wife Nora. After a while the two left the asslyum.

"I hate visiting Arkham..." Amber said hanging her coustume up before sneaseing. "And rain..." She jumped a bit when a bath twol was dropped on her head. "Bruce? What are you-stoooooop!" The child whined as her adopted father began towl drying her head. "Do you want to get sick?" The child pouted in responce."I take that as a no...If your lucky you wont catch a cold...but your soaked to the bone." The child continued to pout as he continued drying her hair in silence, a snease, fallowed by a yawn cut into said silence. Bruce chuckled. "Maybe some soup and then bed?" "Sounds good..." Amber smiled, and not just because Bruce had finished with the towl drying her hair. "Then I'm sure you two will be happy to know I have two bowls of chicken soup in the kitchen ready to eat." Alfred said walking up behind the two. The two smiled at the news of chicken soup. The child was ready to fall alseep in what little was left of her soup, she felt herself being picked up."It's time for bed." Amber said nothing in protest and wrapped her arms around the secret bats neck. "Goodnight Alfred." "Goodnight dear, sleep well." Alfred smiled at the little girl who was falling asleep on Bruce's shoulder. Once in her room the child had pretty much fallen asleep when her head touched the pillow, and as he normaly does Ace had jumped up on to the bed and lay down. Bruce smiled and patted the dog on the head. "Sleep tight you two." He gave the child a kiss on the forehead before leaveing the room turning off the light as he left.

Amber woke up to the sun in her eyes, too lazy to shut the curtans she pulled the blankent over her head. _Maybe I've become nocturnal?_ She wonderd. Amber peeked out at the clock. "Noon? I never sleep this late!" The child jumped out of bed and was quick to wash up and get changed. iBruce is probobly on his date with Selena by now...I didnt even get a chance to tell him goodbye this morning.../i She sighed before going down stairs. "Goodmorning Amber, or should I say afternoon?" "Good afternoon Alfred. What did I miss this morning?" She asked before brushing Ace. "Besides Master Bruce and breakfast? Nothing much." Amber nodded still brushing the dog. "Oh, and called around Nine a.m." "Stevie? She's better?" The child picked up the phone and dialed her friends number. "Hello, . Yes ma'am, May I please speak to Stevie? Hiya Stevie, uh hu...lemme ask." Amber turned to Alfred. "Could I go to the park with Stevie today?" "I dont see why not, as long as you promis not to get into trouble." "Thanks." She returned to her phone call."Sure, I'll meet you there." She hung up and sprinted into the kitchen and came back with a banana. "I'm going to ride my bike there, havent had a chance to in while." "Be sure to stay off the grass, we dont need you hurting yourself more than you do each night." Alfred said handing Amber her helmit."I will dont worry." She said putting it on when Ace walked over, leash in mouth. _Now how is that going to work?_ "Um...I dont think I can take you with me, I'm sorry buddy, but I promis when I get back I'll take you for a walk around town." She said petting the dog who whined. Once at the park Amber chained her bike up at the bike rack, placeing the key in her backpack. She was tackled to the ground and sat on, by a red head with freckels littering her body."Stevie! Get off, I cant breath!" "Whats the magic word?"Stevie sang still sitting on top of the raven. "Get off!" Amber easily made it to where she was pinning her friend to the ground. "I still say you were a ninja in former life..." Amber rolled her eyes and stood up, extending a hand she helpped the other up."My mom told me that Batman and his "shadow" payed a visit to Arkham last night." "Oh thats right, your moms one of the doctors there." Dr. Maria Jhonson was one of Arkhams favorets, she specilzed in insanity, her favoret patients being the Joker and Harley. "She still claims that the Joker is just a misunderstood master mind." Stevie said stuffing her hands in her pocket. "What does she say about Harley?" Amber asked taking the banana out of her book bag, luckily it was still intact. "She says that Harley was and is blinded by love for the Joker and it drove her insane." "Love can make you do some crazy stuff..."Amber said sighing, she knew plenty about Harley from the time they were handcuffed to gether. "Hows Andrea?" "Oh she's good, still obbsessed with snakes and other reptiles." Stevie said. Andrea is Stevies older sister, studying to be a herpeteologist, one of Gotham University's best students, had always had a fasination for repitles ever since she was a little girl. "She recently died half her head green..." "Why green?" "I dont know, she's weird!" Amber giggled, she's always wanted a sister, luckily for her Raven and Starfire help with that. "And your dad?" "He's doing great, he's about get a promotion!" "Thats wonderfull!" Stevies father is on the police force, and a close and personal freind with Commissioner Gordon, Stevie's main goal in life is to become a libarian, due to the fact she loves books. "You never told me...What do you want to do when your older?" Stevie asked picking a twig out of Amber's hair. "Me? I want to be an artist." "Well you'll be a good one, Ugh, here comes Evan, stay still, maybe he wont see us." The two froze which was a bit tricky for Stevie with her ADHD. "I can still see you..."Evan smiled a toothy grin. "Evan, you got your braces out!" Amber said her eyes sparkeling. "Yes, yes I had." Evan said flashing another grin. Stevie smiled. "Okay Other two Muskateers, what shall we do?" "I say we get some ice cream sundays!" Evan said. "Hm, I dont know, all I had to eat today was a banana..." Amber said tossing the dead banana peel in a garbage can. "Then how bout some Hotdogs? My treat." Stevie said, watching Amber rub her eye. "Still tired?" "Yeah...I slept till noon..." Evan looked at her, a look of suspisson. "Are you sure your not part bat or something?" Amber tensed. "Why would you say that? I was at work with my dad yesterday, and we couldnt get out untill late last night." Amber said shruging. "Oh, So how is he?" Stevie asked smiling. "Eh, he's good, on a date with an old girlfriend." "Selena Kyle right?" Evan asked. "How did you-" "My dad works for Mr. Wayne, he over heard them talking yesterday." "Oh..." Amber said nothing else. "So, what did I miss at school." "Nothing..."Both Amber and Evan said."Unless you count the end of month long lesseon of the French Revolution..." Amber said stuffing her hands in her pockets. _Eh? How did my Titans Badge get in there?_ She shruged, she must have put it in there without knowing it.

"N-no, bad dog, leave the kitty alone!" Amber said trying the best she could to hold the dog back, while the stray feline got away. Unfortunatly for her the leash slipped from her hands and the dog gave chase after the cat. "Ace! Ace come here boy!" Amber ran after the dog ignoring the stares from the people. The cat had led the dog into an allyway and jumped over to the other side of a chain link fence and mewed as if mocking him. Ace began barking at the cat looking for a way on to the other side. Amber, now catching up to the animals grabbed a hold of his leash. "Bad...dog..." She said while catching her breath, she heard people screaming. "Hu?" She turned around to see the exit to the ally way completely blocked off by a thick wall of ice that was almost taller then the two buildings it was connecting. "What in the-" She was cut off by a all to familiar voice. "And Now Gotham City, you shall no longer feel the warmth of a summer day." "Stay." She commanded the dog, before climbing up a the fire escape to the roof of one of the buildings. Ace watched as the girl peeked out from behind the ice. "My God..." The entire city was covered in ice, people frozen solid to the streets, cars looked like ice cubes at this point. She went to reach for her back pack but felt nothing. _Gah! Thats right I left it home when I took Ace for a walk!_ She always carried her coustume in her back pack ever since Poison Ivy had attacked her school one day. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She smacked her forehead. Ace's ears perked up at the sight of some of Freeze's thugs on the same roof top as Amber, he began to bark to warn her for the danger that was right behind her. _He needs to find a new hobbie other than cats..._ She thought, she turned around to see the two thugs smirking at her. "Looks like the boss missed one." One of them said in a New York accent, aiming a freeze gun at the child. "Oh no ya dont!" The thug was hit over the head with a wooden mallet. "We need her alive you chowder head!" "But, the freeze rays arent enough to kill her, just well, freeze her..." The other said. "Um, Ms. Clown lady, she got away." He said ponting to the spot where Amber was standing, Amber was sliding down the ice as carefully as she could. _I cant go all Ninja on the thugs or I might blow my cover...I'm screwed!_ She felt bad leaving the dog behind, but one of the buildings were abandoned, and had holes in the wall, he could escape through those. Amber slid on the icey road a bit but managed to keep her balanced. She jumped when a hand clasped down on her shoulder. "Now now, no need to run, we wont hurt you, much." The owner of said hand laughed, a laugh that sent chills down the childs spine. "L-let me go!" The child managed to get out of the clowns grasp only to back up into a muscular body. The person she backed up into wrapped their arms around her and began to squeeze her enough to stop her air waves. "Bane! Didnt you hear Harley? We need her alive! What good is she to us dead, think for once!" Bane grunted and loosend his grip on the choking child, taking a gasp of need air the child began to squirm. "Resistance is pointless, your powerless." Freeze said walking up behind the Joker. Harley taking her place at Jokers side smiled sweetle at the child. Ivy approched the group and took out a spray bottle handing it to Harley. Harley walked up to Amber and sprayed the bottles contents in her face. "Nighty night." And as if on cue the child passed out. "Now...to make the call." Joker said grinning, the group began to work their way back to their base, where ever that may be. Tossing the limp child over his shoulder Bane followed un aware of the two children that were watching. Once the villians were gone the two came out of hiding. "W-what do we do?" Evan pretty much sheirked. "We tell the cops thats what!" Stevie said before turning in the direction of the police department, before Ace had ran up to them. "A-Ace?" Evan asked taking the dogs leash. "I'll tell the cops you tell !" Stevie called out while running to the staiton. "Right...W-Woah!" He was drug off by the dog who was leading him to iWayne Interprises/i. Once there Evan saw the ice that was blocking the doors be knocked down. "Dad!" Evan rand nearly slipping on the ice to his father. "Evan! Thank goodness your alright!" The man embraced his son in a strong hug. "I need to speak with !" "What about?" Bruce asked walking up carefull to not fall on the ice. Ace barked and ran up to the man. "Ace? Shouldnt you be home?" "Thats why I'm here, I guess Amber was walking him when this happend...Anyway, I think she's been kidnapped!" "What? By who?" Bruce asked, you could see the worry in his eyes. "Mr. Freeze, The Joker, Poison Ivy, pretty much every one of Gothams most dangerors villans!" Stevie said to her father and the commisionor. "Did they say anything before leaving?" Gordon asked the child. "Yeah, Joker said something about 'Now to make the call' and then they left!" "Probobly a ransom..." A young woman walked up. "I'm going to speak to ." Gordon said grabbing his jacket. "I'm going with you." The woman said. "Alright then, come on Barbra."

To Be Continued...


End file.
